Skanky Bella
by sRories
Summary: CHAPTER 5 NOW UP! it's Edward Cullens first day at Forks high... and Bellas a skank... i came up with this one maths class coz i hate maths so yea... its my first ff so R&R... rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

**Edward's P.O.V.**

"Edward! Time to go, we don't want to be late for school on our first day!" Alice called in an overly cheery voice.

"Be there in a minute!" I said, walking out of my room.

It wasn't long before we had said our goodbyes to Carlisle and Esme and began the drive to school. As soon as I turned out of the drive way I shoved my foot down on the accelerator. What can I say? I have a need for speed! I wasn't sure about Forks at first but Alice told I'd love it, and you never bet against Alice. So I pulled into forks high school and slowly (at human speed) got out of my car).

"Edward!" called Alice, "over here!" she didn't really need to call but this _is_ Alice, a very excited Alice.

So I nodded and began walking to where Alice and the rest of my family stood. As I walked, I passed a big, red, old sort-of looking Ute. It was then that the driver of the Ute opened the door and a gust of wind blew her scent in my direction. I had no choice but to run as fast as I could into the forest surrounding the car park and the school. The scent was so strong, so luscious I could almost taste it in my mouth; if I hadn't fed the day before hand I would have taken her without a second thought.

"Oh my god…" I breathed out loud. I couldn't go back, not yet, I'd have to gain control. Yes, I could do this! I'm Edward I'm strong. I can do this. So I took a couple more deep breaths and went to get my timetable and check in at the front office.

My first class was English lit. Which went quite well. Of course I had already read all the books on the reading list because I had taken the subject numerous times before.

Luckily I had had no run-ins with _the_ girl. But my luck didn't last long. My second class was biology. As I walked to building number four _her_ scent lingered in the air. Immediately I braced myself, taking the last few steps and entering the classroom.

I walked up to the teacher and handed him my slip to sign. "Ah, you must be Edward Cullen", he said peering at me through his glasses.

" I've heard a lot about you, please take a seat next to Bella Swan." He smiled and pointed at a girl… _the_ girl… she was wearing a short, red tartan skirt and a white blouse, which was held together by only two buttons. She had pail skin and brown, curly hair that was nicely draped over her shoulders, leading down to her…No, no!

"Hi, I'm Edward Cullen" I said smiling at her.

"Hi," she said in such a sweet voice, "I'm Bella Swan." Bella, what a lovely name.

"Okay class time to begin!" said the teacher. Mr. Brown I think his name was.

I smiled at her and turned my attention to the teacher. Her scent was driving me crazy it was almost unbearable. But I held through it, not paying much attention to the teacher.

"Okay Edward, lets get started" Bella said, turning to me.

"Started on what?" I asked.

"We're supposed to be answering questions 1-10 in the text book." Bella said leaning over, the plunge of her top dropping a little lower.

"Right." I said turning to look at her face. "I don't have a text book, would you mind if I shared yours?" I asked smiling at her again. Her scent tickling my nose.

She paused for a moment, her eyes glazed over. Suddenly, her eyes returned to normal "No… Not at all" she said leaning to the side to get her textbook out of her bag.

As she leant over I noticed the smooth skin on her stomach and the cubic zirconium belly button piercing that protruded so elegantly.

"Here we go." She said opening the book up to the correct page and placing it between us.

At this point her scent was driving me crazy but I fought it back. So for the next 45 minutes we sat and answered each question in silence. Several times I tried to read her mind, yet to no avail. It was as if she had some sort of a mental block, I'd have to tell Alice about it later.

It was then that the bell rang. I packed up my things and Bella hers.

"So I guess I'll see you later." I said smiling at her again.

"Um… yeah I guess." She said picking up her bag, " See ya, Edward." And with that she turned around and walked out the door, her lace up boots making barley any sounds. I couldn't help but laugh to myself.

When it was lunch I walked into the cafeteria only to see that my family had beat me to a table. So as not to raise suspicion I queued up in the lunch line and grabbed a couple of things. I swear sometimes I'm so grateful that I don't have to eat this food.

As I walked over to the table I couldn't help but hear some of the thoughts emanating from some people. I chuckled to myself at the absurdity of some. But then I caught the scent of miss Bella Swan again, who happened to be sitting on a lunch table with several other girls and boys surrounding her. I wouldn't mind getting to know her better she seems pretty interesting.

As I sat down Alice grinned at me. "I told you you'd like it!" she said.

"Oh really?" I said, pushing my food around on my plate.

"Yes! Oh and remember, you promised you'd go shopping with me after school today!" she squealed quietly.

"I don't know if I can today Alice," I said glancing at Bella who was sitting on some guys lap.

I heard Alice think, _don't worry; she'll be there._

Quickly I snapped my head back to face Alice. _I couldn't read her mind_, I thought to her.

"How strange", Alice said allowed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: okay, obviously i dont own TWILIGHT or i would have seriously random stuff all the time :p so long as it didn't ruin the story that is**

**A/N: hey i hope u like it so far um i did modify it since last time i put it up so i hope u like it :p i was thinking of bringing some pets into the story... most likely mongoose named killer and fang.. but that might ruin it...**

* * *

After school Alice and I began the long drive to town. About 2 minutes after leaving the school she began quizzing me on miss Bella Swan.

"So what's she like? Is she nice? I saw what she was wearing, that girl sure does have a sense of style. But I can't believe you couldn't read he-"

"Alice!" I interrupted, "what's with all the questions about Bella swan? She's just a girl in one of my classes!"

"Well I don't know, Edward," Alice replied, a slight edge to her voice, " I just…. I had a vision about her okay?"

"What type of vision?" I asked.

"No. You don't get to know until you tell me everything about her!" she said with a sly grin on her face.

"Fine!" I said, "She's smart, good at biology, I agree that she does have a good sense of fashion, and I can't read her mind."

"Yes about that… we'll have to talk to Carlisle later, I mean this has never happened before… has it?" Alice asked

"No. Never." I said, pulling into a parking spot and turning off the engine, "here we are!"

"Yay a whole 3 and half hours in which to torture you! I love it" Alice squealed, getting out of the car.

As I followed her I thought about Bella's smell. "You know, Alice," I said, " there's something about her scent as well, its almost unbearable to resist. It's stronger than any scent I have ever smelt."

"Hmmm," we'll definitely have to talk to Carlisle about that one. It could be dangerous... but seeing as he's all the way back home, can we concentrate on shopping for the moment?" and with that she set off.

Ten shops and one-hour later Alice had me carrying thousands of bags. People were starting to stare so I decided to put them in the car.

"Um, Alice? I'm just going to go and put these in the car so as to stop attracting so much attention." I whispered so low that only she could hear.

"Sure." She replied.

So I turned around and started walking to the car. When I got there, I put the bags in the back, and then started to slowly walk back to the mall. I couldn't stop thinking about Bella, I mean she was so different and I couldn't read her mind… that puzzled me the most. As I looked up, I saw a tattoo parlour; I stopped to look at some of the designs in the window.

"Hmmm." I said aloud. I would never tell anyone, but I've always wondered what I'd look like with a tattoo, I've always wanted to get one, but I'm not sure if it'd work and asking Carlisle about it would mean I'd have to give him a reason as to why I want to know. My train of thought was broken by a group of people walking past. It was her! I could smell her scent it was still so tempting.

"Well, if it isn't Edward Cullen" said Mike, one of Bella's acquaintances.

I took a quick breath and turned around, "Sorry do I know you?" I asked.

"I think you do", said Mike, "you know Bella at least." he said putting his hand on her waist.

"Oh mike stop it" Bella said, shrugging him off.

I couldn't help but smile at some of the thoughts of the others. "Hi Bella." I said.

"Hey Edward." She said smiling, "um I have a couple of questions about biology homework."

"Oh yeah." I said a little confused.

"You guys go ahead", she said turning to the others, " I'll catch up in a sec".

"But Bell-"

"Mike don't worry ill catch up." she said, and with that he turned sharply, walking off with the others.

I swear that Mike Newton is really beginning to get on my nerves. But on second thoughts, what biology homework was Bella talking about?

"Sorry about that." She said walking over to me.

"No problem," I said smiling at her, "but what biology homework were you talking about?"

"Oh that? I just mad that up so I could ditch the others, I swear they're so boring lately." She said glancing over my shoulder; she was so short compared to me. "I didn't know you were into tattoos."

"Oh yeah, I… was just having a look." I said trying to sound convincing.

"Are you thinking about getting one?" she asked walking up to the window.

"Maybe." I said. Real smooth, Edward! Idiot!

"I think you should get this one", she said pointing to a tattoo that involved skulls and a guitar, "I don't know why but I'd like it on you."

"Really?" I asked, "Where do you think I should put it?"

"Well," she said turning to face me, "don't put it on your arm, everyone puts them there. You should put it here." She placed her hand on my chest. She was so close rite now, her scent was so hard to resist.

"If I get one will you get one?" I asked, looking down at her.

She smiled, "but I don't know which one I should get."

"I think you should get this one", I said pointing to a tattoo which had a butterfly on fire I don't know why but it seems like it'd suit her.

"But where should I put it?" she said her eyes wide.

"Somewhere where it would be hidden." I said smiling. Did I just say that aloud!?

"Edward! There you are!" yelled Alice, running towards us.

"You must be Bella Swan!" she said stopping, "I'm Alice, Edwards sister."

"Oh hi," said Bella, "nice to meet you"

"Edward could you please unlock the car so I can put my bags in?" Alice asked.

"Sure," I said, unlocking the car as Alice walked over to it.

"I guess I'll have to take a raincheck on that tattoo then?" Bella said turning back to me.

"Seems so, " I said, smiling as Bella's eyes glazed over, "I'll see you at school then?"

It took her a moment to respond, "um, yea" she said and then I turned and walked to my car, smiling one last time before I got in.

* * *

**A/N: please review!!! u no u want to :p in the mean time... stay random!**


	3. IMPORTANT! AN

Okay so I'm sorry this isn't another chapter…

But I need to ask:

Do you think Bella should be more skanky?

Please let me know because the 3rd chapter is practically finished, I just need to know if I need to ad or subtract 'skanky-ness' for the future.

Thanks,

sRories

xoxo


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: thanx to those guys who reviewed! I'm glad u like it... sorry if its a bit confusing but it'll make sense soon... I hope :p**

**some think that Bella needs to be more skanky and others think she's fine but there's no obvious majority vote or anything :(... I guess ill just have 2 see how it goes, so have fun reading...**

* * *

That night passed fairly quickly. I completed my homework in about the first hour, and the rest of the night was spent talking to Alice, playing my piano and occasionally thinking about Bella. Of course I didn't think about her too much because I mean she's just a human. However, she still puzzled me.

When morning came I got ready for school. Alice was extremely excited because she had just found out that there was some sort of dance or festival or something coming up soon. Lord, help us!

"Edward!" she squealed, "I know you already know so I'm going to say one thing…. Were going to go shopping for it!"

I just rolled my eyes and started for the door. "You wish!" I said.

"Edward I am going to take you shopping! It might not be today or tomorrow but you will go!" she yelled as I walked out the door and got into my car to escape the rain.

I revved the engine and drove away. I couldn't help but laugh at the anger in Alice's voice at the thought of me refusing to go shopping. Before long I pulled into the school car park, which was practically empty accept for select cars belonging to staff members. So I turned off the engine and got out of my car. Leaning against it, I turned around at the sound of another car nearing the school.

"Thanks dad", came that familiar voice.

I looked up to see Bella getting out of… the chief of polices car! He was her dad! That was an unexpected match. Not to mention the clothes Bella wears I would hardly expect the chief of police to let his daughter walk around in those types of clothes, not that I mind of course. But for example today, her hair was up in a ponytail, her long brown curls, spilling out of the elastic band that held it together. Not to mention her black boots and stockings that matched her black, leather mini skirt and black blouse which again was only held together by two buttons.

"Hey Bella" I said as she walked past.

"Oh Edward, hi" she replied stopping and turning back. "I didn't realise anyone would be…um…here this early."

"Hmmm" I replied smiling, "nice ride, you never told me that your dad was the chief."

"It never came up," she said leaning against my car, "I'll be stuck with him as a ride for a while seeing as my truck broke down. The only person who can fix it is Jake and he's all the way in la push so ya know."

"If you wanted I could give you a ride to and from school", I said moving to stand in front of her, "it'd be no extra trouble at all."

"Really?" she breathed. I couldn't help but smile. "That'd be great" she finally finished.

Meanwhile the car park had begun to fill with students arriving for school.

"Edward!" called Emmet, "would you hurry up and get over here?"

"I'll wait for you after school then?" I asked not looking away from Bella.

"Yeah", she said. I pulled away and walked over to Emmet.

"Someone's got a crush on a human." Emmet chanted low enough for only me to hear. So I smacked him over the back of the head

"Oi! What was that for?" he asked. But I just ignored him and went to class.

* * *

English lit. Was extremely boring today, we began our book reports on Shakespeare's 'Hamlet'.

Offcourse again, I had read and viewed this play many, many times in numerous different languages and couldn't be more bored with the assignment. I just waited until the bell rang and hurried off to biology of course as 'humanly' fast as possible.

As soon as I entered the classroom, her scent hit me like a tonne of bricks. It seems it's even stronger on a rainy day. As walked over to sit down, I noticed that Bella wasn't here yet, so I sat and opened up my new biology book to page 76 and read chapters 4 and 5 just like Mr. Brown's substitute had written on the board.

"Sorry I'm late," Bella, said. I looked up and caught her scent yet again, only this time it was stronger. The rain must bring it out more. "That's alright miss Swan," said the substitute "just take your seat and we will begin" _damn she's good looking for a seventeen year-old, if only she was a little bit older, I wouldn't mind some of that_, he thought.

I swear sometimes people's thoughts disgust me! But my thoughts were interrupted buy her sweet voice.

"Hey Edward! What did I miss?" she asked placing her books on the table next to me.

"Just reading chapters 4 and 5 in the text book," I smiled at her.

I never noticed how many boys were after Bella. Throughout the whole biology lesson, I listened to people trying to catch a glimpse up Bella's skirt or down her shirt; honestly, they weren't much better than the substitute. Finally the bell rang for lunch.

"Remember class, tomorrow Mr. Brown will be back and you will be learning how to determine which blood type you are" the substitute stated.

_Great_, I thought, _I'll have to skip that class_…"see ya Bella," I said.

"Oh, Edward, did you want to come and sit with us today at lunch?" Bella asked, swishing her hair over her shoulder.

_Crap what do I do, they'll notice I don't eat_, I thought to my self. "I can't today," I said," I've got to go home early because my father needs help with organising some important fund for one of his colleagues." _Ooh smooth, she'll never suspect_.

"Oh ok", she said, see you in gym tomorrow then?" she asked.

"Of course." I smiled at her, picking up my books and leaving the building. _That was weird_, I thought, _she said gym instead of biology… oh well I better go home; at least then my excuse will seem somewhat real_.

So I signed out at the front office, went to my car and began the long drive home. The rest of the day passed rather quickly and soon enough I was sitting with Alice watching the old vampire movies on the television. I swear if we could burst from laughing I'm pretty sure we would have already.

* * *

The next day I drove to school and parked my car. Barely anyone was there yet, so I decided I would make my escape soon. I was a little annoyed because Bella's car had been fixed a little earlier than expected so I wouldn't need to give her a lift to school anymore. I sat there for a while, wondering what I would do to pass time until lunch. But I finally decided that a walk in the forest was about all I could do.

So I got out of my car and walked over to the trees, as soon as I was out of sight, I broke into a run, I'm surprised I hadn't done this sooner. I loved running I love the way I can feel every nerve in my skin tingle with the rush of cold air. I just loved it!

After a little while, I ended up back at the entrance to the forest. A lot more students had arrived now and most of them were talking or walking to class. But out of all of them I couldn't see Bella. _Maybe she's in class already_, I thought.

It didn't take long till it was almost lunch. At which time, I began to walk back through the forest to school, as I exited the trees and began crossing the car park, I heard a voice:

"Shit! Bella you idiot!" she said. "Where did I put that blue one?"

I couldn't help but laugh, I spotted her red truck and began walking towards it. As I approached from behind, I saw her in the side mirror of her car. Her skin was so pale and smooth it was absolutely beautiful. She was taking off her white, spaghetti strap top. The black and red lacy bra that she wore underneath made her look absolutely tempting, sending shivers down my spine. Then she began pulling on a blue halter neck top thought and quickly darted behind the car, shaking my head. When I heard her get out I tried to make a run for it (at human speed of course) but I was too late.

"Hello Edward," Bella said.

* * *

**A/N: i hope you liked this chapter! please review... or i will get u... nah jj but seriusly... tell me if it suks lol:p **

**and if ur really bored... review more than once :p**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: sorry it took me so long to update, but I want you 2 decide wat happens next… I cant decide if Bella should be more skanky :s**

**Of course it will be decided buy majority vote**

**Read a/n down bottom for d-tails on how 2 vote……… enjoy!**

* * *

**Option A - more skanky**

* * *

_Oh crap she's seen me… wait no need to worry, she didn't see you see her_, I thought, _or did she?_

"Did you like what you saw?" Bella said walking towards me.

_Crap oh crap she did see me, I wonder if she's angry… no worries Edward_, I thought_, play cool. _"As a matter of fact," I began, but stopped myself before I could say anything further.

"Yes?" she replied, faking innocence.

_Just say it Edward_, I thought_, what could it hurt?_ "As a matter of fact I did like it," _ok, maybe you shouldn't have… idiot._

She blushed at that… I, Edward Cullen, made Bella blush.

"Really?" she said stepping so close to me that we were almost pressed up against each other, "Some would take that as a compliment'.

I couldn't help my self; with this proximity her scent was almost irresistible. So I lent into her and whispered in her ear, "are you one of those people?"

"Possibly", she smiled seductively, and with that, she turned and walked away.

_I take it she didn't_, I thought to myself, _oh well I guess ill find out it gym_.

* * *

**Option B - Bella stays innocent**

* * *

_Oh crap she's seen me… wait no need to worry, she didn't see you see her_, I thought, _or did she?_

"Oh hi… Edward?" Bella said walking towards me. "What are you doing here?"

_Phew she didn't see me… thank god! _"Um I was just admiring the view…." I said smiling…_Crap!_ "Of the forest."

"Oh," Bella said turning to look at it, " I suppose it is," she said.

S_ay something Edward! _I thought to myself, _anything!_

" I like your shirt" _oh smooth, you're such a retard Edward!_

"Oh thanks, I liked the one I was wearing before better though. It was white, you saw it didn't you?" she asked, turning to smile at me, before walking off.

I didn't know what to say, all I could think of was her knowing that I saw her, and that made me nervous, I never get nervous.

* * *

**A/N: okay so not much happened but plz review! And let me no:**

**OPTION A – MORE SKANKY**

**Or**

**OPTION B – BELLA STAYS INNOCENT**


	6. AN

Okay, I know most of you would have opened this thinking it was a new chapter so I'm **really** sorry and I hope u don't hat me :p

I just wanted 2 say I'm still writing **chapter five**! I just haven't had any time with school and stuff and my computer is **dead** :( , so I'm using my Nan's until its fixed…

By the ways guys it looks like **OPTION A** is the favorite!!! Yay lol thanks for all ur reviews! I luv u guys 2 bits!

And I **promise** that I will finish the chapter ASAP!

Ur one and only

sRories

**xxox**

p.s. what **should** Bella's reaction be???


	7. Chapter 5

**A/N: sorry it took so long guys.. and sorry its short but here ya go:**

* * *

Lunch passed rather quickly, well sort of… actually it seemed to take ages for the bell to go. I had a good look but couldn't see Bella anywhere. Finally, the bell rang and I rushed off 2 gym. For some odd reason I wanted to know what Bella's full reaction was.

_Edward you're an idiot_, I thought to myself, _you should have kept your mouth shut! Now she'll probably never talk to you again_.

But wait I am Edward Cullen. Nobody could resist me but then again, Bella wasn't nobody.

As I entered the gym I glanced over to the door of the girls change room. Girls slowly came out, Bella walked out in her usual short shorts and tank top. She glanced over at me but kept walking.

_I totally blew it!_ I thought, _she'd never talk to me again._ I spent the whole of gym class watching Bella for any sign of acknowledgement. As luck would have it I got put on the opposite team to her in volleyball. _This would be fun… not!_

She got put as the person that goes at the front of the net… I dunno what the position's called though; I don't normally pay that much attention in gym. I almost balled over in hysterics at mike's thoughts every time Bella bent down ready to hit the ball. It did get annoying after a while though, that is, until he got hit in the head by Tyler because he missed the ball three times in a row.

I had sort of started avoiding looking at Bella seeing as I didn't really want to appear as stalker-ish as mike… but at the end of class when we began walking to the change rooms Bella turned and winked at me.

Did Bella just wink at me?ohmygod! She did, maybe she forgot about the whole incident maybe she…

_Gosh Edward you're worse that a thirteen year old gossip! _Alice said in my mind… it was then that I realised she was waiting for me at the door.

I was sooooo embarrassed…. _I'm just glad she's forgiven me that's all_, I quickly said

Alice laughed out loud, _sure Edward, did Bella just wink at me? OHMYGOD!,_ she mimicked.

_Well I've gotta get changed I'll see you at the car_, I said walking into the male change rooms.

* * *

**A/N: writing as much as i can!**

**but im dont hav much time atm, school and exams finish soon so chapter s'll b u ASAP**

**xx ASH**


	8. AN2

okay, coz we've had a little bit of confusion, just want to clear it up...

Alice is NOT a mind reader nor did she read edwards mind in this chapter,

you know how edward is able to communicate with other people using his mind???

alice left her mind open, waiting for him to communicate and he didn't realise, so she ended up hearing that...

sorry if it was a little confusing guys

xx ASH


End file.
